Because I love you Jay Hogart
by DTNG-TSL-TSR-HM
Summary: A talk with Degrassi dropout Jay brings out Peter's true feelings. SLASH. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Someone asked me to make a PeterJay slash so here it is. This story has male slash (boyxboy) I know I will most likely get flames and bad reviews for writing this but I don't care "Oh you are going to burn in hell" I obviously don't care if I decided to write this. If you honestly have to give me flames come up with something original I have read all of the "That is sick" and the "That is disgusting." Nobody is forcing you to read this so if you don't want to read it then you can do something more creative with your time than bash my stories. Note that I am warning you before you even read this so if you do not like slash a.k.a. boyxboy then don't read this as simple as that. I have decided that I will post this because nobody has posted a story like this and I want to see one, but since I can't I will write one for myself. This is the end of my rant, thank you to anyone who actually read this.**

**A/n: I am still deciding if I am gonna keep this as a one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi: The Next Generation, as much as I would like to.**

Peter's POV

I walked into the doors of Degrassi, still sore from cheerleading practice from the night before. I agree that I can finally admit that my life is complete shit, I have no friends, my girlfriend dumped me, and the only good thing about my life is that I am finally off of house arrest. It sucks and I know it. Now there is no chance of fun with my mother watching my every minute of every day. I mean every time I turned around she was there, at home, at school, I can't get away from that woman. Emma told me that she felt this way when her mom started dating Simpson, now I know how she felt. I started walking towards my homeroom, and I turned the corner and I'm sure you can guess who was walking in my direction? My mother! There was no way for me to avoid her, she is everywhere. Maybe I am just paranoid. Whatever, if I can get through today I have the whole weekend to do anything I want, my first weekend of freedom.

After sitting through Simpsons annoying rant about CPU's or whatever, I have a feeling that this day is gonna go by very slowly. I made it until lunch and realized that I don't have any tests or quizzes, so I am going to ditch. I walked out the back of the school and down the alley to The Dot. Shit luck. Degrassi drop out Jay Hogart was hanging out in the alley.

"Oh look here comes Poindexter." Jay said in a fake sarcastic voice. "Did mommy finally kick you out of school?"

"No" I said "I'm skipping"

"Oh, your girlfriend Greenpeace won't be too happy about that"

"Who?" I asked "Wait you mean Emma?"

"Yes I mean Emma smart ass."

"Oh, well we broke up" Actually she dumped me but that isn't any of his business.

"Oh, that's right for getting Sean expelled" Jay said.

"Well he shouldn't have been messing with my girlfriend" Jay laughed.

"Okay, Peter, they were dating when I met Sean, they are like soul mates or whatever" Jay said.

"Really?" I asked even though the answer was kind of obvious.

"Yes really"

"Well, was she with anyone between Sean and me?" My curiosity got me in trouble before but I just had to ask, but Jay just shook his head. "She didn't hook up with anyone?"

"Not that I know of" Jay lied. "Was I supposed to keep track of my best-friend's ex-girlfriend?"

"Oh" I said "I guess I should leave you alone to do whatever it was you were doing before I bothered you."

"Wait, don't go" He said.

"Why? I thought you didn't like me." I tried to hide my curiosity.

"Who ever said I didn't like you? It was Cameron that doesn't like you. He was my friend and he hated you. So I didn't want him to know that I actually like you"

"What do you mean you like me?" I asked.

"You are the only person who didn't alienate me, even after what I did to everyone." Jay pulled a glass bottle from his backpack, but I couldn't make out what the label said. Jay started drinking the amber colored liquid.

"What do you mean what you did to everyone?" I hate that nobody ever tells me anything.

"Well let's see" Jay said in between sips. "I got Jimmy shot; I made J.T. have a near overdose, almost got Spinner laid, which actually wouldn't be a bad thing if Darcy wasn't in that Christian friendship thing. I also slept with my girlfriend's best friend. Then there was that thing with Em… Emma's boyfriend Sean, you know."

"No, I don't know exactly what happened." I said. What was Jay talking about, and should I know about it? Well if he wanted me to know I guess he would have told me. "But it seems you've done a lot around here"

"Yes, and know you know why everyone labels me as Degrassi's bad boy"

"You don't really seem that bad to me, maybe just misunderstood."

"Please don't start some therapist shit with me" Wow, did Jay just say please? I don't know why everyone hates him, he is sort of cute. Wait, did I just say Jay Hogart is cute? That can't be right, I'm not gay. I dated Emma, even though I did find myself staring at Sean a little too much when he was working on my car, and even right now Jay isn't doing anything but sitting there drinking and I find it really cute. It's just that it's Jay, he has a reputation, from what he just told me a bad one. But back to me, being gay would explain a lot of things, like my wanting to be with Sean 24/7, or the fact that I was able to have that video of Manny Santos on my PDA and I wasn't tempted to watch it once. Then there were Darcy's pictures, she was half naked in front of me and all I was doing was taking pictures. That could have really led to something even though she was dating Spinner. But now there's Jay and I feel completely different around him, every time he is around I want to kiss him, especially when we are arguing and he yells at me turning everything in to sarcasm in that voice of his, I mean it's enough to make me melt. I can't believe I am having these thoughts about Jay, a guy who probably hates me.

"So, why didn't you come back to Degrassi when Spinner did?" I asked letting my curiosity roam free again.

"I don't know, I really didn't have any friends there and I'm sure no one cared about me at that place" Jay said.

"Well, why don't you come back now?" I really should learn the meaning of curiosity killed the cat.

"Right and be a year older than the seniors, I don't think so" Jay said. He put his drink back in his bag; I guess he was getting into the conversation.

"Well why not?" I asked.

"Why do you care so much, you've never once asked me anything before related to school?"

"I don't know"

"You do too" Jay said.

"Just, because"

"Because what?"

"Because I love you Jay Hogart" I confessed.

A/n: Please tell me what you think, I'm still deciding if I want to keep it like this or not.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Okay not keeping as a one-shot, and I am changing the rating from T to M just to be safe. The rest of the story will be in third Person unless stated otherwise.

"Peter" Jay said "What did you just say?"

"I said that I love you," Peter answered to the older boy.

"Peter, you don't know what love is. You're just a kid," Jay said "Two years ago when I was your age I thought I was in love with Alex Nuñez and that she was in love with me, you know that it turns out she doesn't even like guys, and I don't think I even like girls. I mean the girls I've been with were all about the physical, I mean the sex is great but there was no true reason for me to be with them. There was no love. So you may think you are in love with me, whatever, but I don't want you to make the same mistake I did, and start to have a reputation."

"What mistake did you make?" Peter asked, "Because it can't be that bad, everyone makes mistakes."

"Well, I mean the whole thing in the ravine with Emma and Amy, and the other girls who's names I can't even remember, It meant nothing, I did it for the pleasure there were no emotions to go with it" Jay explained.

"Emma? What happened with Emma?" Peter asked, he was dating Emma for a while and didn't know anything about her and Jay at a ravine.

"You were serious when you said you didn't know weren't you?"

"Know what? I probably won't even care, we aren't dating anymore." Peter really wanted to know what the hell Jay was talking about.

"Okay, last year I hooked up with a couple girls at the ravine, and Emma just happened to be one of them" Jay said trying to sound innocent.

"So that's why you and Sean aren't friends anymore?"

"Yeah, I don't even know why he cared he was in Wasaga and even before he left he was going out with Ellie. I didn't think it would be a big deal" Jay said "It doesn't bother you that I was with Emma, does it?"

"No, but don't you even get tired of talking about everyone else?" Peter asked.

"Well, I don't know my life isn't all that interesting" Jay said "But…" Peter interrupted him by grabbing his shirt, pulling him closer and kissing him. Jay loosened up and shoved his tongue into Peter's mouth and pushed him down onto the table without even breaking the kiss. Peter put one of his hands up Jay's shirt and his free hand was unhooking Jay's belt. Jay realized what Peter was doing "Peter, not here." That was when Peter remembered what his mother had told him that morning.

"_Peter, remember that I am going to the Canadian/American teaching convention in Buffalo." Ms. Hatzalakos said. "I'll be gone until Tuesday and you are staying here, and the rules are: no parties, no alcohol, and no girls. You can have one friend over that's it. I won't be home after school, so call me as soon as you get home, I should be on my way to the airport by then." _

"Jay, did you have any plans this weekend?" Peter asked.

"No. Why?"

"Because, my mom is going away for weekend and she said I could have a friend over" Peter said. "So, do you wanna come?"

"Yeah, we should spend some time getting to know each other"

"Thanks" Peter said giving Jay another kiss. Peter looks at his watch "Oh, school is out. Let's go get my car then we can head over to my house." Peter and Jay walked towards the school, and just as they turned around the corner to get to the school and Peter saw Emma sitting on the steps and it looks like she is waiting for someone. "Damn" Peter said.

"What?" Jay asked.

"Emma is sitting there, most likely waiting for Sean. I doubt that they want to see both of us at the same time."

"Yeah, you are probably right" Jay replied.

"Look, I'll go get my car and I'll meet you at The Dot. Ok?" Jay walked towards The Dot and Peter started towards the parking lot, as he passed Emma he looked in her direction just as Sean pulled up. "Hey Emma," Sean said. "And what do you want Peter?"

"Nothing, just going to get my car," Peter answered.

"Yeah, and that's all you better do," Sean said.

A/n: I was gonna add some sort of conflict here but I have writers block.

Peter just continued walking towards his car. He got to the parking lot and got in his car; he sat there for about five minutes and stared into space. He finally zoned back in he realized where he was and stuck his key into the ignition. He was starting up his car when his phone rang; he answered it "Hello." "Peter where are you? I've been calling the house for the past 15 minutes" "Oh, sorry mom, I got sidetracked" "Okay, just be home at 10:45 when my plane lands." "Okay, I will" "And I swear Peter if you have a party this weekend you will never see daylight again." "Yes mom" "Okay, I love you" "Love you too, bye" Peter hung up his phone, started his car and drove over to The Dot. He pulled up and Jay was standing there waiting.

"Damn Peter, what took you so long?" Jay said.

"Sorry, now get in." Peter said.

"Where are we going?" Jay asked.

"To my house, so we can get to know each other better, I mean if we _are_ going to be friends" Peter said.

"Okay," Jay said "So what are we gonna do?"

"I'm not too sure. Wanna get a movie?"

"Okay, they have good movie rentals at Wal-Mart." Jay suggested.

"Cool, but I need to go home and take a shower first"

"I'm fine with that" Jay replied.

"Cool, well we're here." Peter said as they pulled up to a nice three story house, with a green front lawn and flowers of all colors. "This is nice" Jay said.

"It's nothing special," Peter replied.

"A lot better than my place." Jay said. They got out of the car and walked into the house and entered the living room, "Well, you can watch TV in here while I go upstairs and take a shower."

"Okay" Jay sat down on the couch and Peter went upstairs and got into the shower.

A/N: Expect some steamy drama in the next chapter I just decided to end here and sorry for taking so long to update.


End file.
